Daz Spencer
|played by = Mark Jordon }}Darren Roderick 'Daz' Spencer is the brother of Dan Spencer and the biological father of Amelia Spencer. Daz arrived in the village in July 2014 and was took in by his brother at the persistence of his son, Sean Spencer. Daz had previously served in the British Army, holding the rank of Staff Sergeant, serving in Afghanistan, and claims after an eighteen year service, he was now working as a Private Security Consultant. Shortly after his arrival, Daz arranged a robbery of David's shop in the village. He also began to take a fancy to Dan's fiancee, Kerry Wyatt, and attempted to kiss her before the wedding. Witnessing the kiss, Dan and Daz fell out and later discovering that Daz had been kicked out of the army rather than leaving voluntarily, Dan sent him packing. Return In August 2017, Kerry spotted homeless Daz begging and trying to con money in Hotten. He later showed up at the charity 'Haircuts for the Homeless' event, but upon recognising Kerry, he turned and ran off. Daz would later come face to face with Dan, after getting a haircut and borrowing a suit. Daz tried to explain himself to his brother, but Dan was having none of it, told Daz to leave and never come back, and punched him on the nose, with such force that Daz was knocked to the ground, and left looking a mess. Kerry took pity on him, and invited him into her and Dan's house, so he could shower, at which time Dan finally lost his temper. Fed up with the fact that Dan still hated his brother, even after living with no roof over his head for three years, Kerry tricked him into going to the pub with his friends, having a drink and telling them 'what a big hard man you are!' Dan left, but Kerry stole his keys and locked him out of the house, in order to teach him a lesson about what Daz had been through. After Dan had finally calmed down following his night with no roof over his head, Kerry and Amelia pleaded to him, and they allowed Daz to stay with them until he got back on his feet. Dan only allowed it, reluctantly, so Daz ended up living in Hettie. Soon after, Daz sought a job, but despite one-off jobs such as assembling a tanning machine at Beauty & Bernice, he could not find anything. However, he soon got a job working for Bob and Brenda at the Café, including waiting on and barista work. Despite his brother returning, Dan still had frosty relations with Daz, looking for any excuse to throw him out on the streets once more. This nearly happened, when Daz was found to be in possession of a Royal Marines Commando's Fairbairne-Sykes dagger, despite Amelia pleading with him to get rid of it; as far as Amelia knew, Daz kept it out of sentimentality, as other soldiers did, in spite of equipment regulations. But the horrible truth was that Daz had been involved in an incident whilst homeless, where he had been beaten up and urinated on by a group of thugs whilst he was sleeping; this incident led to a violent outburst, which put Daz in hospital with a fractured skull, two broken ribs, the inability to eat solid food for a week, and he was left with some form of PTSD. When Dan heard the story, and about how the knife was Daz's reassurance, he went to reassure his brother that despite what happened three years earlier, he, Kerry and Amelia would be there for him. Trivia *Daz's star sign is Virgo, as mentioned by Misty in Episode 8119. *Daz was interested in astronomy when he was younger, as mentioned by Dan in Episode 8133. *Daz was expelled from school when he was younger, which was one of the reasons why he enlisted in the Army, as mentioned by Dan in Episode 8149. Another reason was his and Dan's mother suffering a miscarriage, and then their father turning nasty on him as a result. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Spencer family Category:Convicts Category:Armed Forces Personnel Category:Residents of Brook Cottage